


Fall Of A City

by XxKassandra



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Troy (2004)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Angst, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKassandra/pseuds/XxKassandra
Summary: The Greeks got inside the city. Fire burned everything and people fell to the ground lifeless one after another. A different, very au of the movie's ending.~~~Hector ran faster than he ever had in his life. Outside the tunnel, it was pure chaos. People were running to all directions, Greek soldiers had flooded the city. Blood and corpses were everywhere and the fire all around them made everything look more like the hell on earth he felt he was in.
Relationships: Achilles/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Hector (Troy 2004), Helen of Troy/Paris (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Helen/Paris (Troy 2004)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fall Of A City

**Author's Note:**

> I can't have my boys dying seriously bro. I highly suggest listening to "Can you hold me." By NF while reading. Also Eudorus is there cause he is my boy and I wanna put him in the story. Also I should give a bit of a backstory probs cause that will be out of place. Achilles and Hector had been a thing for a while I suppose just put him in Briseis' place.

Hector walked fast, torch in his hand. cacophony of footsteps, crying and whimpers coming from behind him as his people followed him through the tunnels that would get them out of the burning city.

Andromache walked right behind him followed by his father, his father, Helen, Paris and Briseis.

They could hear the screams of the people being slaughtered and the war cries of their enemy from outside as well as the buildings crumbling in the fire. "Fast! It's a long way." Hector said, picking up the pace.

"All inside!" Hector shouted, urging the people to run through the final tunnel that would get them out of Troy and into the mountains. "Go." Paris told Helen and kissed her. "I'll be right behind you." Helen nodded, torch in hand she ran into the dark tunnel. Priam was left staring at the other side where the came from clearly shaken by what he was hearing. The fool had tried running to the temple with only his sword in hand and was planning on staying there. He would have if Briseis hadn't found him on her way out and had forced him to come with her.

"Come on, father!" Paris grabbed the white haired man by the arm and it seemed to snap Priam out of his thoughts. As they run, Paris looked at Hector who gave a nod and run into into the darkness after Priam.

"Hector!" The man heard a familiar voice shouting his name from outside the tunnel and froze in place. Achilles had not betrayed him and through all of this he was trying to find him. "Hector please." He heard Andromache's voice from behind him and turned to her. "Please don't go." She begged.

Hector looked at the ground for a moment before he looked back at her. He hated seeing her like that but he couldn't have it any other way. "I can't." He said and saw Andromache breaking inside right in front of him. He wanted to comfort her but he had no time. "Get out of Troy." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With no more words he turned around and run to the other direction of the now empty tunnel.

Andromache stared at him as he run away, unable to move knowing that she would never see him again. It was uncertain if in all that panic going on outside he would even make it to Achilles and there was no way she could know if he had survived.

"Andromache!" Briseis ran to her, with no question grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the tunnel with her, leaving no time for her to protest as they ran, trying to catch up with the rest of the Trojans.

Hector run faster than he ever had in his life. Outside the tunnel, it was pure chaos. People were running to all directions, Greek soldiers had flooded the city. Blood and corpses were everywhere and the fire all around them made everything look more like the hell on earth he felt he was in.

Odysseus saw the elder of the two princes running outside the palace and immediately knew what was going on. The man didn't even have a sword or his armor on. Those two wouldn't give up on each other even now and Odysseus did admire that. Maybe love was stronger than hate after all, Odysseus wondered. He didn't hesitate to take down more than a couple of his own side that had tried charging towards Hector.

The prince stopped running and looked around panicked, not knowing what he could do or where he could go. He couldn't start shouting Achilles' name without gathering the attention of the Greeks and getting himself killed. He saw no familiar face through the running mob of people.

A hand grabbed his arm, his grip hard and painful making Hector jerk and trying to pull away until he turned around and saw Eudorus. "Run Hector!" The black haired Myrmidon told him urgently. The lost expression in the Trojan's eyes told Eudorus everything he needed to know. Of course. The prince wasn't a fool and just wandering about watching his people get slaughtered.

He didn't say anything to Hector and hoped the man understood when he started running, the grip on his arm still strong. They run through all the chaos, houses falling down by their sides, innocent Trojans and soldiers from both sides falling to the ground all around them and Hector had to tell himself he couldn't save them all.

"Hector!" Achilles shouted, running through the screaming Trojans. "Run I'll cover you!" Eudorus told him, letting go of his arm and Hector did just that as soon as he had spotted the blond Myrmidon in the crowd. "I'm here!" He shouted and thankfully Achilles heard him.

He doubted he had even run faster in his life, his lungs burned in desperate need of air but Hector didn't stop until he finally crashed onto Achilles embrace who had met him halfway. He panted heavily against the man's neck, feeling like his heart would burst out of his chest.

Achilles could not explain how relieved he was to have the prince in his arms. When he came running to the city to find him he knew the chances he survived were slim yet there he was. "Troy's falling." Achilles said, a hand to Hector cheek and Hector knew exactly what he meant. Why hadn't Hector run with his people.

"I'll stay with you." Was all Hector said and it was enough for Achilles. "We have to go." Achilles looked around and saw other soldiers from his side closing in knowing that they certainly wouldn't be as kind to the prince of Troy like his men were. He hated the thought but he also knew that he wasn't able to protect Hector from all of them. 

"Follow me." Hector grabbed his hand and ran inside the burning palace. "Eudorus to the ship!" Achilles shouted at his second in command as they run past him and the man gave a firm nod. He knew very well that the Myrmidons hadn't come here to take Troy. They had come to find Hector and now their job was done.

"Where does it lead?" Achilles asked once they had arrived at a passage. "To the woods next to the city." Hector said without stopping as he guided the Greek through the tunnel. Achilles was now sure Hector had gotten enough Trojans as well as his family out before he came to find him.

It was a long way through the tunnel but they had finally made it outside the walls right to the forest. They would have to make a run for the ships through the open battlefield and the beach which was exactly what they did. Achilles had taken the lead, now right in front of Hector, still holding his hand as they ran across the sandy ground.

Achilles had to give it to Hector, he was quite surprised with his ability to keep up with him. As a demigod, he didn't tire half as easily as the humans and he had almost forgotten about that as he pushed Hector to run as fast as he could to the ships.

Darkness was starting to fade into the corners of Hector's vision and stars danced around his eyes by the time they had reached the ship. He let go of Achilles' hand and dropped to his knees down at the sand panting as he tried to catch his breath, thankful for the adrenaline in his body that had allowed him to make it that far.

"Stay with me Hector." He heard Achilles' voice. He tried to shake away the feeling that made the voice sound muffled. "You're all right." Achilles knelt next to Hector and put a hand on his back, the other brushing through his hair. "You're all right." He whispered again, pressing a kiss to Hector's temple.

"Achilles!" The blond heard his name being called the they both turned to see Eurodus and all the surviving Myrmidons reaching the ship. "Board!" The second in command shouted to the men who had pushed the ship to the sea and started getting inside. Achilles and Hector followed behind them and soon they were rowing away from Troy's shores.

Hector had dropped to the back of the ship, head in his hands trying to block out everything that was going on. "Hector." Achilles whispered. He got no response from the man so he sat beside him and gathered him in his arms. Hector started shaking and tears he felt unable to stop rolled down his cheeks.

His city was gone, his people were brutally murdered, the chances of him ever seeing his family again were close to zero. Choosing between Achilles and his family had been one of the hardest choice he ever had to make and he hoped he would not regret it.

Achilles knew he could say nothing to the man so he simply held him as he cried, eventually exhausting himself and falling asleep in the blond warrior's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if that's a happy ending or not idk I suppose it is. I wonder if Hector will ever see his family again. Also anyone else waiting for a "Princes Of Troy" by FrankieQuinn13 update?
> 
> Also go ahead and check out "The Lament." If y'all want some more Hector/Achilles stuff.


End file.
